


I'll pick you up at the airport

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [96]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 4, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong had the day off on the day Yuta was coming back to Korea. And he just couldn't wait to hold him in his arms again.





	I'll pick you up at the airport

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I actually prefer to read and write in English, not in my native language. Many words in my native language make me uncomfortable, which I don't experience in English. Like the word kiss. I can write and say it without any emotional reaction, but in Hungarian, it makes me feel embarrassed and a little grossed out. 
> 
> Also! If you follow me on Twitter you could've read it before that i actually wrote something called "Dear Readers and Authors". It's a collection of 7 problems I encountered on AO3 as a non-english author and as a reader myself. Please, look forward for it. I'll update it on the 11th (now I can say that this sunday) along with the last story. :)
> 
> Day 4 - I'll pick you up at the airport  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

For the first time in days Taeyong woke up with a smile on his face. Yuta will come home today from his schedule and Taeyong had a day off so he could go for him. 

Taeyong directly made sure he dressed as casually as he could. His jeans weren't ripped not skinny, his jacket was a normal one, just like what you see on every second person in the streets. His hair was covered up by a beanie completely and he was wearing a mask to his face. He took a taxi so that the fans won't even notice the managers car or anything. And half an hour earlier than Yuta's plane was supposed to land, he was standing in front of the gates. 

He bit in his lower lip under his mask as he looked at his phone in every passing second. He had gotten a message from Yuta when they were about to take off from Japan but there was no news since then. 

Ten more minutes. 

Taeyong couldn't fucking wait. Yuta had been away for two freaking long week and Taeyong needed him back in his arms as fast as possible. 

The phone dinged. A new message. Yuta's plane arrived early and he was safely exiting it.  
Taeyong fucking loved Japanese airlines. 

The light beside the name of Yuta's plane switched to green and they wrote out - Arrived. Taeyong grinned to himself. Within half an hour Yuta will be back with him. 

Soon people started coming out from the gates, their suitcases in their hands. There were family reunions all around Taeyong and he was pretty sure he had just seen a guy run through the place with a bouquet of white roses in his hands. There was a young mother with a new born little boy on her arm as she made her way to the young man who came out next. 

Taeyong smiled to himself. Airports were a place for a lot of painful goodbyes, he knew this well. But it was also place for the most beautiful reunion scenes also. 

He finally saw Yuta's jacket. Yuta was dressed in the same casual clothes like Taeyong was, minimising the chance of them getting caught. He looked around, kind of lost with his suitcase in his hand and backpack on his back. 

Taeyong smiled. Here comes his beautiful reunion scene. 

He lifted his hands up and started waving with big motions as he slowly walked towards his boyfriend. Yuta's face was also covered with a mask, but from the way his eyes crunched Taeyong could tell he was smiling. He dropped his suitcase onto the tiled floor and ran to Taeyong, throwing himself into his arms. 

"Hey" Taeyong wrapped his arms around the other when he heard the cheerful greeting next to his ear. 

"Hi" he laughed, pulling the other as close as it was possible in their big coats. For a moment, they just stood there with their arms around each other before Yuta reluctantly pulled away. 

"I need to get back to my suitcase" he muttered, waiting for a second before taking his hands off Taeyong. 

"Right" Taeyong said. He needed to remind himself that they were still in public and he really shouldn't just pull their masks off to kiss Yuta. 

Yuta took his suitcase back up and walked back to Taeyong.  
"Let's go home" he said, before reaching for Taeyong's. 

Taeyong interlaced their fingers.  
"Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment after yourself! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter about anything: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)  
> You also ask me anything about my stories, characters or even me. 
> 
> Or on Wattpad: [Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)


End file.
